


Parallel

by a_17



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_17/pseuds/a_17
Summary: Allie Novak has been waiting for this day to come. Now it's finally here, will she pull her daring escape off?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided sometime last week to make a short four chapter fanfic on Allie Novak escaping Wentworth. I was inspired mainly by seeing her helpless in the hospital in 5x01, and seeming as she has lost Bea, there is nothing stopping her from leaving, aside the walls and gates.
> 
> This is mainly just for fun and to soothe my broken Ballie heart.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

 

Allie doesn't know how to feel. She knows that in the next thirty minutes, whatever is displayed of Joan Ferguson's trial being televised nationally, will depict on whether her eyes roll with tears in joy, or if her crumpled heart will cause her to throw everything in sight, including people. She is hopeless, spending most of her time in an alternate universe, wondering about the many times she could have enjoyed with Bea.  _Could have._

 

Allie remembers her soft, plump lips pressing against Bea's for the first time. How she devoured the taste of her lips for hours after, how her smile lifted up on its own. She remembers how Bea's smooth hands cradled her forehead whilst she convulsed due to her withdrawal. She remembers how her hands drifted down the Bea's toned stomach. She remembers how they made love. Most importantly, she remembers Bea.

 

Allie, Maxine, Sonia, Doreen and Boomer all take a seat on the couches in their unit. The television is on, displaying some snotty nosed presenter who is more interested in his paycheck than delivering the news. Nevertheless, Allie sits with bated breath, like the rest of the girls, as to the jury's verdict on her crimes.

 

Facilitating the murder of Bea Smith, facilitating the attempted murder of Bea Smith, and the assault on her: a hefty set of charges that the blonde prayed she would be convicted for. So she could get justice.  _So Bea could get justice._

 

"We are now live at Melbourne Supreme Court where Judge Tabor is ordering the verdict from the jury"

 

The presenter commenting as the television fixes over to a man standing up and addressing everybody in the courtroom.

 

"We find the defendant"

 

The man says as Allie draws in a breath she did not know she was holding.

 

"Not guilty"

 

He says, Allie's face burning with pent-up anger.

 

"Due to a lack of evidence"

 

He continued before the courtroom erupted into shouting from the audience and practical screaming from the television presenter.

 

"Joan Ferguson is found not guilty"

 

He says with an essence of disbelief, much like the rest of the people who were watching.

 

"I don't fucking believe this!"

 

Allie screams at the top of her voice before picking up the television and smashing it against the wall. The frame crumples whilst the glass protrudes on the floor.

 

"Allie, calm down!"

 

Maxine tries to reassure, but it does nothing. The only thing that will calm Allie down is Joan Ferguson's body slumped on the floor, lifeless. She does not seem to be the only one. The prison echoes cries and screams of anger and disbelief that this stupendous, conniving monster has managed to manipulate her way out of killing one of the most respected women of this prison.

 

"I fucking knew it!"

 

Allie yells so hard at the top of her voice, her vocal cords are beginning to ache. No one else knows what to say.

 

"I'm with Allie, she's a fuckin' freak"

 

Boomer says with conviction as Allie's hands find their way in her hair as she tries to come to terms with the fact that her soulmate's murderer is a free woman.

 

_And she is not._

 

Because if she was, she would kill Joan Ferguson, no matter the consequences. She doesn't give a shit anymore. She just wants to end it all, and be with Bea. But she knows it is neither productive and neither what Bea would want.

 

Kaz comes hurtling around the corner at speed, looking as her ex-best friend sags to her knees, with no words uttering from her mouth.

 

"The prison's now in a full-scale riot. We're not standing for this"

 

Kaz says, mainly directing it at Allie who has since lifted her head.

 

"It's in the yard. Be quick, the screws are going to be locking this place down"

 

Kaz warns as she belts it quickly, presumably to the yard.

 

"Are you going, love?"

 

Maxine asks gently as Allie looks at her with tears in her eyes which tell her to just be on her own. The girls make themselves scarce, not knowing what to say to the broken woman on the floor in H1.

 

Allie gets up and stands on her feet before she begins to make the journey to the yard. Everything seems blurred. Over the wailing of the alarm, over the screaming of the women, over the shouting of the screws, she can only think of Bea.

 

"Oh, fuck!"

 

Jake Stewart says as he spots Allie's red eyes with anger and the women running around like headless chickens.

 

"McCullough, get this fuckin' door open!"

 

He orders to one of the screws that is standing there with an open mouth and not knowing what to say. In the cloudiness of the riot and wanting to escape the violent tendencies of maximum security women running loose, he had dropped his belt, containing his swipecard and his car keys. Allie looks to her left and her right, and dashes straight for the belt.

 

She rips the swipecard off the cord, and she hooks his keys off the belt. _Now is my time,_ Allie thought as she ran straight back to H1. Slamming her cell door open, she gathered all of the things that were of value to her. Her set of clothes from the outside and Bea's drawings of her. She was just about to leave when she spotted Bea's red blanket, the one she had took ownership of after she had died.

 

She gathered it quickly before running straight through some of the corridors, colliding with some of the women in the heat of the moment. There are no screws, but she puts her hood up because she knows they'll look at the CCTV later.  _The CCTV._

 

The door gains her entry to the corridor that leads up to the governor's office, the staff room and the CCTV booth. She heads straight to the booth, dropping her things outside the door before she looks up to see Ms. Miles monitoring the cameras.

 

"Sorry, Smiles"

 

She says as she whacks Ms. Miles around the temple, knocking her out cold instantly. Allie lightly smacks her cheek to make sure she is not in a state of consciousness before she moves the chair Smiles is in out of the way before getting onto the computer.

 

She clicked on a file saying CCTV footage, which had stored the last fifteen minutes of the riot. She deletes it, before moving over to the CCTV software on the PC. Before deactivating that too, she looks at the scene on the panels in front of her. A big fire in the middle of the yard, the screws all in the locked waiting on Governor Bennett's order. She sees Kaz at the frontline, taunting the screws, knowing this is purely a demonstration of power, and nothing to do with Bea Smith.

 

Allie decides to go back outside, into the corridor, before picking up her things and getting into the staffroom. She kicks open the doors to the lockers of all the screws, finding another pair of clothes that will fit her, and a plain backpack that she can put all her things in. She runs over to the governor's office, wanting to make sure that any trace of her was gone. She knows it will be on the database, but this would stall the search party looking for her.

 

She activates the office door as she scrambles in Bennett's desk and drawers before finding her file. She stuffs it in her backpack before she looks for Bea's in curiosity. It isn't there, which disappoints her, but she understands the predicament.

 

Allie quickly seizes the opportunity to put her civilian clothes on and dump her teal tracksuit. She swiftly makes her way out of the governor's office and into the visitor's room where she manages to get through the visitors' entrance to the prison. And that was it.

 

_Freedom._

 

She had done it, but she was not out of the woods. She knew that she had limited time to get out of there before she was picked up by the local feds. Grabbing the car keys, she frantically pushed the unlock button until she heard a black saloon car respond. She opened the door before putting the keys in the ignition.  _I haven't drove in fucking ages,_ she thought as she put the car into gear and pressed on the accelerator.

 

"I've done it, I've fucking done it!"

 

She muses as she drives within the speed limit to fit in with normal traffic. They are obviously oblivious to the chaos that is going on less than a mile away from them. She knows that she needs to get away, but there is one final goodbye she wants to say before she makes her way out of here forever. And that goodbye,  _is to Bea._

 

She's aware that the cemetery is halfway across Melbourne, but the gauge on the car is telling her she does not have enough to get there.

 

"Fuck!"

 

Allie curses as she hits her hand on the steering wheel. She drives into town before parking up alongside a quiet coffee shop. She gets out of the car, narrowly missing a passing car that was driving past. She walks into the shop and tries to act like she has not just escaped from prison, and sighs in relief when there is no CCTV there.

 

She follows a man who has his wallet out, and who orders a medium cappuccino before placing his wallet and phone on the desk. As he gets his card out, she takes his wallet and phone quickly before he notices, the woman with her back turned making his order.

 

"Thank you very much. Have a wonderful day. Hello, what can I get you?"

 

The woman asks nicely as she gives Allie a big bright smile.

 

"Can I have a medium mocha, please?"

 

Allie asks nicely and as civilised as she can be considering she has been in prison for the past two and a bit years. As the woman makes her order, she tries to fumble with the wallet, feeling a wad of notes inside.

 

"Here you go. Have a nice day"

 

The woman muses as Allie smiles at her, takes the mocha, and walks out before sitting back into the car. She pulls out the man's phone which is luckily on 65% before she turns on his internet to look at the local news.  _Riot at Wentworth Prison following Joan Ferguson's exoneration._ Nothing on her escaping though.  _Yet._

 

Allie pulls out of the parking space and drives into a busy car park in Melbourne. She quickly gets out of the car and walks quickly to the nearest phone shop she can. She walks past the Melbourne residents briskly, before she reaches a shop that seems to fit her criteria.

 

"Hey"

 

A young man says to her with a smile as she returns the favour, before she looks around. She sees a phone charger, the one she's been looking for. It's for an iPhone SE, the one that seems to fit her model.

 

"Can I purchase this, please?"

 

She asks nicely as the man smiles at her before telling her the price. She hands the money over before she tries to get back to the car. Her heart drops when she sees a man in uniform standing at the car.

 

"Hello, can I help you?"

 

Allie asks as she notices that the man is a traffic warden.

 

"Yes, you have not paid your parking fee. I'm going to have to give you a ticket"

 

The man says, with a hint of annoyance, as if he has handed too many of these out today.

 

"Here, take this, it never happened"

 

Allie said as she gets out a twenty dollar note and stuffs it in his pocket.

 

"Pleasure doing business"

 

The man grins as he walks off, presumably to harass other people who have not paid the fee. She rips up the ticket before unlocking the car and driving off once more, this time to the petrol station. It's only a five minute drive, including filling up, and the man's contactless card made it quicker and easier for Allie to get to Bea.

 

The drive there seems to go by in slow motion. Allie tries to contemplate everything she has seen and done in the last few hours. Joan Ferguson got away with murdering Bea, she's escaped prison and nobody has realised yet, and she is about to say goodbye to her soulmate who is six foot dead in the ground.  _Finally._

 

Allie can feel her eyes clouding with tears already. She knows that this is not the ideal reunion, but she hopes that it will give her some closure. She needs closure.

 

Sure enough, Allie parks up outside of the cemetery, but does not get out straight away. Tears are flowing down her cheeks and clouding her vision. She doesn't know if she can go and see Bea, but she knows she will regret it if she just leaves Melbourne and doesn't say goodbye.

 

Allie leaves the car, and picks out some roses that were growing on the entrance to the cemetery. It's beginning to be evening now, and she knows it won't be long until her face is plastered all over the evening news.

 

She walks on the gravel, slowly, almost trancing, as she gazes at the collection of headstones around her. There is nobody here, but Allie. She is grateful for it. She looks for Bea's grave, but she cannot seem to find it. After thirty minutes, she almost gives up, but that's when she spots it.

 

Allie bursts out into tears. Her beautiful Bea. She sags to her knees and the sobs rack through her like a thunderstorm.

 

"No, no, no"

 

Allie had almost been denying it. There was maybe some hope Bea had survived.  _Of course, she hadn't._

 

"Baby"

 

She almost whispers through the tears, as the pads of her fingers trace over the photo that displays the beautiful redhead. The one she had fell  _in love with_.

 

Her fingers follow the gold lettering on her grave.

 

 

It felt like hours of crying for Allie. She cried until she could not cry no more. She knew she would have to say goodbye sometime soon.

 

"Bea, I feel like, I never got the chance to tell you that I love you. But I do, I love you. I always will, and I will take my love to the grave for you, and even after that"

 

Allie sobs lightly as she kisses the picture of Bea on her grave.

 

"This is your beautiful daughter you told me about?"

 

Allie asks as if its a question,  but it' a rhetorical one.

 

She peers over to Debbie's grave.  _She looks just like her mum,_ Allie thought.

 

"She looks just like you, Bea. Just as beautiful. I'm so sorry I never got the chance to meet her"

 

Allie takes a deep breath.

 

"I miss the way you looked at me, I miss the way you touch me. I miss the way how when we were together, I felt it to my soul. You blurred everything out, even if we were in prison"

 

Allie laughs through the last few words of that sentence.

 

"God, fucking Ferguson"

 

Allie spits her name out with venom.

 

"I will. I'll fucking kill her. For you. She will not get away with what she has done to you"

 

Allie takes another deep breath.

 

"Look after your mum for me, Debbie. You wait for me"

 

"I still think about you everyday. We're like seahorses, remember? We link tails so we don't lose each other. When we see each other again, I'll never let you go. Ever"

 

Allie says with conviction, obviously referring to when Allie dies.

 

"Bea Smith"

 

Allie says, preparing to say her goodbye, stroking her fingers over the grave.

 

"I love you, beautiful girl"

 

Allie sobs then, tears coming from seemingly nowhere as she presses a final kiss to her lover's gravestone where she lays the rest of the roses before standing up. She hasn't noticed that there is somebody behind her.

 

"Allie Novak"

 

A voice says.

 

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the mystery person who's behind Allie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you enjoy reading it.
> 
> I've also done by weekly updating of Inconceivable Luck.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

 

_"Allie Novak?"_

 

Allie turns around, but nothing could expect her for the sight that she was about to see. She squinted, rubbed and blinked.

 

"Bea!"

 

Allie almost squeals as she picks herself up off the ground as her not-so-dead lover engulfs her with her strong arms. Allie's eyes start freefalling with tears once more, and she cannot believe that this is real.

 

"Is this real?"

 

She voices her concern as she breathes in the scent that is uniquely Bea. Everything seems to fade into insignificance as she closes her eyes to truly feel everything. Anger, pain, disbelief, sorrow, and now, happiness.

 

"It's okay, baby"

 

Bea soothes as Allie can't seem to stop crying. She knows how emotionally overwhelming it was for her too, knowing that she was not able to go back to Wentworth and knowing that the girls all thought she was dead. Not even Vera knew she was alive.

 

"How are you here?"

 

Allie asks but Bea decides not to answer as she can feel and hear the pain in Allie's voice, not wanting to make her cry already more than she is.

 

"They told me you were dead, they told me you were dead"

 

She repeats as she pulls back from Bea and examines her features properly for the first time. Her face is tanned, her cheekbones strongly defined, and her jaw as sharp as a steak knife. She looks beautiful, Allie always thought she had, but more importantly, she looks  _healthy._

 

Bea grasps Allie's head in her hands, her strong fingers holding Allie in place as she speaks directly to her, wanting her to understand the predicament she was in.

 

"When I was stabbed by Ferguson, I barely survived. They had to cut away the majority of my liver due to where she'd stabbed me"

 

Bea says and tears continue to fall down Allie's face but she swipes them away.

 

"My liver has grew back, they grew it back using stem cells. The court told me I had to go into witness protection until the trial"

 

She says as Allie's eyes have stopped producing tears as her ears absorb every bit of this ground-shaking information.

 

"Vera, Jackson, everybody thinks I'm dead. I was in witness protection, under house-arrest"

 

Bea explains and Allie just cries even more because she is so glad that Bea is here, even though she has been through an enormous amount of pain to get to this stage.

 

"How did you know I was here?"

 

Allie pulled back and Bea suddenly realises the situation they are in.

 

"Your photo is on the news. They know you escaped Wentworth. I knew you'd come straight here"

 

Bea says as Allie leans in for a deep and passionate kiss.  _God, it's been so long_ , Allie thinks as her tongue glides with Bea's in perfect harmony.

 

"I know this is all news to you, but I've escaped house-arrest because they were going to transfer me to Perth. I knew you'd escape, especially after Ferguson"

 

Bea utters as Allie shakes her head, just to check that this is all real and that it is not a dream.

 

"We need to go"

 

She whispers as Allie nods and tucks her hand at the back of the nape of Bea's neck and brings her in for a kiss once more. Bea reluctantly pulls away as she offers her hand out to Allie before asking her where the car is.

 

"Where's the car you use to get here?"

 

She says as Allie points her index finger to Jake Stewart's car, Bea hopping straight into the driver's seat and Allie into the passenger's seat.

 

"Where the fuck are we going to go?"

 

Allie asks, suddenly panicked as she realises that her and Bea are now convicted felons on the loose.

 

"I spoke to Franky before I ran to see you. She's going to meet us in the car park behind her workplace. She's sorting something out"

 

Bea reassures as she leans over to put her hand on Allie's thigh. The warmth of Bea's hand just feels so right, but they've been apart for so long, Allie still cannot comprehend that this is reality. _But she knows how much danger they are in of being caught._

 

Allie just spends the whole time looking in Bea, drinking in her features as her brain still struggles to turn the cogs to realise she'd actually  _survived._

 

The journey goes by extremely quickly due to Allie's bewildered mind, and she doesn't actually notice that they've arrived until Bea pulls the gear stick and turns off the engine.

 

"And now we wait"

 

Bea says as she looks over to Allie and cradles her right hand in both of hers.

 

"I've missed you so much"

 

Bea confesses and Allie looks to her and smiles. Bea leans in for a kiss, dragging her index finger up Allie's jawline and capturing her earlobe in between her index finger and her thumb.

 

"Me too"

 

Allie says as they break away for only a millisecond before going in to devour each others lips again. They pull apart reluctantly to a sharp knocking on the windshield. Allie practically has a heart attack and Bea's face has gone pale. Simply because they know how easily they can get caught and sent back to  _prison._

 

"We haven't got time for fucking around. Get out of the car"

 

Franky orders as Bea unlocks the car and the pair of them get out. They walk around to the front of the car where Franky is standing.

 

"Now, you listen, and you listen well"

 

Franky begins and the authority of her voice just adds to the nervousness, the excitement, the anxiety, the adrenaline of escaping prison.

 

"You go to this address. You tell him you know Doyle, he'll let you in. He'll set you up with fake passports and identification cards"

 

She says and Bea looks to Allie as if asking the mental question,  _"do you really want to do this?"._ Bea knows by the look in Allie's eyes, that she wants to.

 

"I've paid him enough to get you flights out of the country. You got a phone on you?"

 

Franky asks and Allie nods her head and gives Franky the phone. Franky stands on it, smashing the screen before taking the back of it off and snapping the SD card into pieces.

 

"Here, you take this one. It's untraceable, and it's safe to use. You can call me on it, but only when you get out of the country, got it?"

 

She asks and Bea voices her response whilst Allie just nods. The anticipation of actually leaving is making the two of them both scared but excited at the same time. Franky deposits a brand new iPhone 6S and charger in Bea's hand.

 

"You're going to need money, obviously. Here's two grand in cash. Split it between the both of you when you're in customs to get it past the limit"

 

Franky orders as she places a wad of cash into Bea's hands.

 

"After you've been to Fisher's place, you go to Canberra airport. It's going to be a drive, but you've got enough money. No fucking up at the airport either, understand?"

 

Franky questions and Bea just nods before Allie brings her into a massive hug, two tears falling down her face.

 

"Thank you so much for this"

 

"Only thank me when you're out of this country and not in shackles"

 

Bea just hugs her as she too starts crying.

 

"Don't go soft on me, Red. Listen, you've got to go or the cops'll pick you up"

 

Bea just nods as she finally lets go of Franky's hands before practically jumping into the car, honking her horn before she wipes the tears off her face, after saying her final goodbyes.

 

"Fuck, I can't believe it's happening"

 

Allie thinks out loud as Bea laughs along with her.

 

"Escaping with me?"

 

Bea jibes, even with the seriousness of what they are about to do. Allie reads the address to Bea that's literally around the corner, and they practically run to the house door. Bea knocks on the door, hearing a call from inside.

 

"Who the fuck is it?"

 

The manly voice says, Bea taking that this is Fisher.

 

"I'm Doyle's mate. You're here to help me out?"

 

Bea asks and the door opens, a tall bald man with a clean shaven face giving them a small smile before ushering them inside.

 

"Right, here is your passports and your identification. I've booked you two flights to Kingman Airport, in Arizona. It's sixteen hours. Doyle told me about the money from your house, so I've had that transferred to your new bank account in the States under that name"

 

Fisher says as he gives them a bright smile.

 

"You ready for your first taste of freedom, ladies?"

 

He asks and Bea laughs, with Allie giving quite a big smile.

 

"Thank you"

 

Bea says as she and Allie both take their passports, ID, and tickets and get back into the car.

 

"How the fuck are we meant to get to Canberra?"

 

Allie asks as there is no SATNAV on the dashboard.

 

"We go along the M31, it'll take us straight there. It'll be about a good six hours drive though. Luckily these tickets aren't until tomorrow night"

 

Bea says as she notices that it is now evening, and glances over at the clock on the car, which is 8:31PM. 

 

Bea pulls out of the place she had parked in, and drives for a good ten minutes before they finally reach the highway. Allie had filled the gauge up to full, so they wouldn't have to worry about a stop, yet.

 

After a good three hours driving on the highway, Bea decided to pull in at a services to take the opportunity to get some petrol whilst Allie could go to the toilet. Bea filled up the gauge and got the feeling that somebody was watching her. Sensing she was being paranoid, she shook her head before heading inside to also go to the toilet. Allie took this opportunity to go to the McDonald's there to buy a ridiculously large meal for herself and for Bea.

 

Bea sits in the driving seat of the car where she and Allie both each for a good twenty minutes.

 

"This is fucking amazing"

 

Allie says as she swipes a bit of mayonnaise off her chin from her Big Mac. Bea has already finished her meal and is sipping the coke she bought vigorously. She also bought a coffee, knowing that a long drive like this would make her tired.

 

"Right, off we go"

 

Bea says as she smiles at Allie who kisses her on the lips.

 

"To new adventures"

 

The blonde says as she puts the straw in her mouth to drink her coke also.

 

Bea puts the engine on and presses her foot down on the accelerator.

 

"What are we going to do when we get in the States?"

 

Allie asks as she suddenly becomes worried about their very, unplanned future.

 

"We're going to rent a small apartment, probably. Then we'll just get a job like normal people. That way, we'll never be found"

 

Bea says as Allie laughs.

 

"You're too intelligent for your own good, Ms. Smith. Sometimes I wonder how you ever ended up in prison"

 

Allie muses, Bea swatting her arm playfully at her soulmate.

 

"Maybe, it's because of my dickhead husband"

 

"Ex-husband"

 

"Yeah"

 

"Sorry! I have to correct it seeming as you have a  _girlfriend_ now"

 

Bea just grins at Allie before she focuses her attention back on to the road. It's roughly around midnight now, and Allie takes this opportunity to use the mobile data on the phone that Franky had given them.

 

"Fuck"

 

Allie says as she scrolls through the news.  _Red Right Hand member escapes Wentworth Correctional Centre, has been missing for several hours._

 

"My face is all over Melbourne newspapers"

 

"Well, that's why we're getting out of Victoria, and going to Canberra, and eventually, out of here"

 

Bea soothes but she can see that Allie is still very traumatised.

 

"At least they haven't put anything about you in the news"

 

Allie says, Bea looking over to her.

 

"They wouldn't, my "death" was in the papers for months. Suddenly, there would be a new scandal as to why I was there in the first place and how the fuck I escaped"

 

Bea says, Allie giving her a smile as Bea once more focuses on the road, even though there are only a handful of cars in front of her.

 

She drives for about another forty five minutes before the cars in front have disappeared. The car starts beeping;  _low battery._

 

"Fuck!"

 

Bea shouts as she slams the steering wheel. She just hopes Stewart has a jump starter in the boot.

 

"It's okay, babe"

 

"I hope so"

 

Bea replies as she pulls over onto the hard shoulder. She notices that they've already left Victoria, and they are now in New South Wales, the sign reading a place called "Albury".

 

The redhead is about to get out of the car when she notices that there is a car that has pulled up behind her, and has been following her this whole time from Melbourne.

 

"Fuck"

 

Bea says as she hits her hand on the steering wheel again and Allie dots her eyes over to the mirror on the side of the door.

 

A tall, figure gets out the vehicle, and something tells Bea and Allie that this might be the _end of the road._

 

_▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂_

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Who are you kidding, of course I wasn't going to write this without Bea Smith?
> 
> The show might forget about her, but I'm not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who has been following Bea and Allie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty excited for the third episode of season five tomorrow. I've been feeling pretty unwell lately so hopefully it might make me feel a bit better. I have a feeling Sonia is not one to be messed about tomorrow.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

 

The quiet lake next to the motorway stagnates as it swishes quietly, too quietly so that Bea and Allie can both hear their hearts pounding in sync out of their ears. The adrenaline coursing through their veins like a hot shot, Bea gives one look to Allie which tells her everything she needs to know.

 

Bea decides to get out of the car to see who has been following them the whole time, but by the time she has already got out of the car and closed the door, she already knows who it is.

 

"Well, funny that I would see you here, hm?"

 

Joan Ferguson's tone is knowing: Bea knows that Ferguson's here to end her life for putting her in prison, destroying her reputation as a corrections officer, and ripping her of her freedom.

 

"Shall we go down to the lake, just to make sure your girlfriend doesn't want to see me take your life?"

 

Joan asks, and Bea looks to Allie as if she knows that it is the end of the line. Bea knows that there is no point in fighting it, and the worst thing for her would be if Allie saw her slumped on the ground,  _dead._

 

The mannerism in to which Ferguson asks is almost seductive, as if she has been waiting on this moment for a long time, and how she wants it to play by exactly how she has had it in her mind. Bea simply nods as Ferguson gestures for Bea to walk down to the lake.

 

"Bea!"

 

Allie shouts, to which the blonde has already seen that it is Ferguson.

 

"What the fuck do you want?"

 

"Allie, don't"

 

Bea says almost submissively, to which Ferguson gives her a suggestive look as they continue to walk down to the lake. It only takes a moment before they reach the water.

 

"Does it bring back memories, Smith? The water?"

 

Joan taunts, Bea not willing to bite, and certainly not willing to play around. Bea knows that she is defenseless, and that any point in her resisting against Ferguson will either end up in her getting killed, Allie getting killed, or both of them. Bea wishes to die with dignity,  _on her own terms._

 

"If you're here to kill me, get it over with"

 

Bea whispers, not loud enough for Allie to hear, however, she soon joins them and is very bewildered as to why Bea is even entertaining conversation with this woman, and why Bea isn't trying to kill her.

 

"All the years, Smith. It is time to meet your fate for everything you have done to me"

 

Allie finally picks up on the fact that Ferguson is here to kill her, but as she cannot see any weapon, she decides to taunt Ferguson.

 

"What the fuck are you going to kill her with then, stupid bitch?"

 

Allie shouts and Ferguson furrows her brows at Allie before reaching slowly into her blazer pocket. She pulls out a handgun, a glock-seventeen pistol, presumably loaded.

 

"You're not to hurt Allie"

 

Bea orders and Allie just turns to Bea and her face goes white.

 

"No, Bea, you can't do this"

 

"It's the only way I can protect you"

 

"If you die, I'm going out with you"

 

"No!"

 

Ferguson just laughs at this, to which the pair of them both look at her.

 

"Love. The things it makes you do, right?"

 

She lifts up the pistol to point it directly at Bea's skull, but Allie has since moved herself in front of Bea as a body shield.

 

"Allie, what the fuck are you doing?"

 

Allie looks back to Bea and takes her hand in hers before she decides to speak to Ferguson.

 

"Ferguson, give us a minute. I need to talk to you about some things, there are some things I need to know"

 

Allie protests, and for some reason, Joan seems to relent in giving her what she has requested.

 

"Go ahead"

 

The pistol still points, but Allie remains unphased.

 

"Was that really all the plan to use Kaz for? To murder Bea?"

 

Joan squints her eyes at Allie, cogs in her brain deciding if she wishes to disclose the answer.

 

"Karen Proctor was weak, and fickle. Easy to manipulate. Ironically, she should have listened to Bea. But she didn't. I told her Mr. Jackson raped me, but it was Juice and her gang. Bea came in to end my life, but she spared me"

 

Joan says, with a hint of disgust at the last few words.

 

"Then, why don't you spare us?"

 

"Because a lot has changed since then, and I don't want to share the burden of you two getting sent back to prison, or you breathe another breath for what you've done to my life"

 

Bea understands that Ferguson believes she is doing some act of Jesus by killing them. But Allie is still intrigued, and she wants to know more.

 

"How did you know about me and Bea?"

 

"I followed you after you came to let Kaz know you were moving crews. Your....."relationship"....was just collateral damage"

 

"You'd know about relationships, wouldn't you, Ferguson?"

 

Bea interjects, now becoming angry with how Ferguson was beginning to taunt her. If one thing could annoy her, it would be to bring up her relationship with Allie. Joan just gives Bea a look, because she knows exactly where Bea is going with this.

 

"One, failed, miserable relationship. To which Jianna was hung, because of  _you_ ".

 

Joan Ferguson cocks the gun back, making it loaded, her hands now beginning to shake.

 

"No, my Jianna took her own life because of Will Jackson taking her baby"

 

"We both know that's a lie!"

 

"No!"

 

Joan shouts back as her hands begin to profusely shake even more.

 

"I wonder how Shayne thinks of you"

 

"He thinks of me highly"

 

"What, somebody that was convicted of murder?"

 

"I was never convicted, the charges were exonerated, as you can tell I am standing here"

 

Joan just smiles as she knows that Smith is trying to push her buttons, very unsuccessfully, and that she is trying to prolong her own life as much as possible, even if it is for a few minutes.

 

"You're incapable of loving, Ferguson"

 

Allie says with a smile as she wraps her arm around Bea's shoulder who smiles back at her.

 

"Jianna was killed, the rope slung tightly around her neck, squeezing each little atom of oxygen, until she couldn't anymore"

 

Bea utters with a hint of anger, Ferguson now visibly angry with what has been said. Allie decides that she has had enough of standing here being threatened, and runs up to Ferguson to disarm her.

 

It doesn't work, and Ferguson twists Allie's arm so that she loses her grip of the gun, before pushing her down on to the floor. The screeching of car tyres seems near and Ferguson knows she has to kill them  _now._ Bea runs to Allie's defence.

 

"This is your passing"

 

Joan says as she walks closer to Allie, pointing the gun at her forehead. Bea dashes towards Ferguson, but it's not quick enough.

 

_Two shots are fired._

_▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂_

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relatively short chapter but I am trying to keep it under 10000 words. I hope you liked this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me begin by saying how anticlimactic this episode was. I'm disappointed, but I'm fuming with the preview for episode four. Rant is in chapter notes at the end if you wish to see me take out my anger.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, please let me know if you want me to do an epilogue in the comments.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

 

Bea's body goes limp on top of Allie's as the shots ring in the air. Allie actually screams before she realises that Bea is okay and that both of them are unhurt. Bea lifts her head up from where she is currently lead on top of Allie, to see a person, with a gun in their hand.

 

_Franky._

 

"Franky!"

 

Bea yelps as she looks over while she is still on the ground, to see Joan Ferguson slumped on the ground, blood pouring out of her chest. Bea stands up from Allie and walks over to Joan's body, which is now laying in a pool of blood. She is still alive, but barely.

 

Bea leans down to Ferguson's body, right up to her face, and looks her in the eyes.

 

"I win"

 

Bea just laughs as she turns to Allie who has gone pale. She doesn't dare to look at the body as she knows that she might just pass out from the shock. Bea squats down to where Allie is and takes her in both of her hands.

 

"It's okay, baby"

 

She reassures as she pulls her into a hug and soothes her by whispering into her hair. Franky walks over, gun holstered before looking over to Bea cradling Allie in her arms who is crying.

 

"Is she okay?"

 

Franky asks as she looks over to Joan Ferguson's lifeless body.

 

"She will be"

 

Bea reassures with a bleak smile as she too looks at Ferguson's corpse. A sight that she has wanted to see in a long time.  _It's over._

 

"I just can't believe it's over, it's finally over"

 

Allie says, completely overwhelmed. It's not that she's in shock from Ferguson being killed, but that she is relieved that it is finally over. Franky has her hands in her hair, just looking at the body.

 

"Fuck. Red, you're gonna have to take Ferguson's car"

 

Bea lifts Allie up in her arms and gives her a long, searing kiss before walking back to the car and putting her in the passenger seat. She strokes her cheek before giving her a chaste, gentle kiss.

 

"It will be okay, I promise you"

 

Bea says and Allie gives her a smile before giving her one more kiss, cradling Bea's jaw lightly with her right hand. Bea pulls back to Franky calling to her, knowing they have to get rid of the body.

 

Bea runs back down to Franky's assistance as she hands Bea some latex gloves that she had in her glove compartment. Bea goes back to Jake Stewart's car and drives it towards the lake before turning off the ignition. Franky hands her a cloth and she wipes down all of the DNA of hers and Allie's that is in the car before moving her stuff into Ferguson's car.

 

"We're going to have to torch it. With Ferguson inside"

 

Bea says to Franky, who looks skeptical.

 

"Fuck, Bea. Talk about being conspicuous"

 

"I know, I know"

 

Bea looks to her sternly as she goes back to Ferguson's car where she finds a petrol canister. She walks back to Franky who's stood there, looking at Joan.

 

"I've fucking killed her"

 

"Don't let it play on your mind"

 

"Coming from the person who's killed two people"

 

Bea just looks to her and quirks her brow as they lift up the body and place it into the driver's seat of the car. Bea douses the engine in petrol before Franky hands her a lighter. Bea sets the petrol alight which burns the car, as they run back as quick as they can.

 

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Bea"

 

Franky says worriedly, obviously the fact of Ferguson being dead playing at her conscience. Bea is knowing, and reassures her.

 

"Think of all the shit she's done. You saved mine and Allie's life. Where's the gun?"

 

Bea asks and Franky gives her the gun as she lobs it into the quickly building fire of the car.

 

"There's no evidence. You didn't kill her"

 

Bea says with a bleak smile, and Franky just nods her head. 

 

"You better get going then"

 

"Yeah, we better have"

 

Franky brings Bea in for a long, tight hug and Allie gets out of the car before turning to Franky.

 

"Thank you for everything you're doing"

 

"No problem, blondie"

 

Allie gives Franky a quick hug before Bea wishes Franky goodbye.

 

"This better not be the last I see of you, Franky Doyle"

 

Bea says with tears in her eyes as she sits half in the car and half out.

 

"Not getting rid of me that easily, Red. Give me a call when you're there"

 

Bea just laughs through the tears as she sits contemplating at how Joan Ferguson is no longer in this world. She is dead, and Bea is  _free._

 

Allie begins to walk back to the car before Franky yanks her by the arm and whispers in her ear.

 

"You look after her for me"

 

"Always"

 

Allie smiles as a tear goes down her face and she runs back to sit in the car with Bea. She smiles at Bea as she lifts up her hand and locks it with her own.

 

"Off we go"

 

Bea turns the ignition in Joan Ferguson's black SUV before driving away. It's now two o' clock in the morning, and Bea is beginning to feel tired, but she knows that she's got another two hour drive before they get to Canberra.

 

She rubs at her eyes before Allie speaks to her.

 

"I can't wait to start my life with you"

 

She says and Bea's smile lights up the road in front of them.

 

"I've been dreaming about this ever since I met you"

 

"Really?"

 

"Well, even before then"

 

"I think that's an exaggeration"

 

"No"

 

"No?"

 

Allie looks to Bea before continuing to speak.

 

"I drooled over you even before I came to Wentworth"

 

"Yeah I gathered that"

 

Bea laughs before giving Allie a smile and returning her attention to the road.

 

"What happened, before Wentworth?"

 

Allie looks out the window for a moment, as if trying to compose her answer.

 

"So you know I told you I was thrown out after my dad knew I was a lesbian?"

 

Bea just nods, letting Allie speak to her and not wanting to interrupt.

 

"One night, one of my client's beat me up pretty badly. He fucked me up, and Kaz found me, and took me to a shelter. She nursed me off the gear, and told me about this group she'd formed called the Red Right Hand"

 

Allie takes in a deep breath.

 

"She told me of a woman who'd exacted revenge on the man who'd killed her daughter, and it inspired me. When I was going through a shit day, I thought, she's been through so much worse. She told me that we'd get revenge on that bastard. And we did - I beat the fuck out of him. I took my power and dignity back, and it felt good"

 

Bea's eyes widen as she takes in how important she was to somebody who she had never even laid eyes upon at the time. However, she bears the shame of her crimes.

 

"I'm just a murderer, not a role model"

 

Allie laughs at this.

 

"You're branding yourself by your crime. But I don't, because I know who you are. You're loving, caring, kind and compassionate. And the best thing?"

 

"What?"

 

"You're my girlfriend, and I'm in love with you"

 

Bea's smile widens as she looks at Allie and gives her a quick kiss.

 

"I love you too"

 

Allie grins back at her before Bea returns her eyes to the road and Allie puts the radio on to drown out the silence. It's playing Imagine Dragons by Radioactive, and they finally make it to the airport with no problems.

 

It's 3:54AM, and they have a good nine hours to kill before their flight at 1PM.

 

"How about we book into a hotel?"

 

"It'll leave traces"

 

"It's not going to matter, we'll be out of the country in a few hours anyway. And you look really tired"

 

Bea is practically falling asleep at the steering wheel as the car lay stationary in a parking bay.

 

"C'mon babe"

 

Bea just groans as turns the car into ignition and pulls out of the airport car park before Allie turns on the phone and finds a nearby four star hotel called "The King's Arms"

 

Bea parks the car up as Allie takes all of their belongings out of the car and gets the money that Fisher gave them before they walk in together, hand in hand.

 

It looks like a twenty-storey building and very fashionable. Bea spots the manager walking out before she manages to stop them.

 

"Hey!"

 

A woman turns around, looking bewildered at who would bother them at this time in the morning.

 

"Yes?"

 

"We were wondering if we could grab a room for the night"

 

"We're closed. It's after hours"

 

"How much do you want?"

 

The woman just gives a small smile as she gets out of her car and heads back to the hotel. She looks at the registry before giving them a penthouse suite on the top floor for $150. As they walk in, they notice the lovely white decor with gold furnishings.

 

"Wow, it's beautiful"

 

Allie says as she puts their stuff down. Allie lets go of Bea's hand before walking out onto the balcony and looking out onto the Canberra skyline. Bea comes up behind her and wraps her arms around her middle, and her head on her shoulder.

 

"I've missed you so much"

 

Bea confesses and Allie turns around and wraps her arms around Bea's neck. She leans in for a chaste kiss to which Bea lifts her up in both arms and drops her lightly on the bed.

 

"Sleeping, no funny business"

 

Bea says with a laugh as she pulls the balcony door to and pulls her own top off.

 

"You're absolutely fucking beautiful"

 

Allie admires as she watches Bea strip down to the nude before she too does the same and they lie in bed together.

 

"I can't believe we're not in prison. It feels like a dream"

 

"It does, doesn't it?"

 

Bea says as Allie snuggles into Bea more, into the crook of her neck with her arm draped across her. Bea has her arm around back, scraping her nails against it gently.

 

"Allie"

 

Bea whispers quietly, Allie lifting her head up so that she can see Bea.

 

"I love you"

 

Allie just smiles and hides her grin in Bea's neck. She kisses her neck lightly before pulling back to look at her.

 

"I love you too"

 

Allie leans forward for a kiss, to which she pulls back and positions herself to where she was before. They fall into a deep sleep to the sound of each others quiet breathing.

 

Allie wakes first, and opens her eyes to see Bea sleeping soundly beside her. She admires the sharp jawline, the curve of her cheekbones, and her beautiful brown eyes which are now staring back at her.

 

"Hey"

 

She rasps and Allie goes weak at the knees. Her husky voice just turns Allie on even more. Allie straddles Bea and gives her a deep, passionate kiss as their tongues mingle with one another.

 

"What time is it?"

 

Bea looks over to the phone and sees that it is 10AM.

 

"We should get going. Want to be at check-in at least two hours before"

 

Bea says and Allie agrees, climbing off Bea and putting her clothes back on. Bea also does the same before they pack up their things. Allie gives me a quick kiss on their way out as they check out and unlock the car.

 

Bea climbs into the driver's seat and pulls out of the hotel car park before driving down a couple of streets down to the centre of Canberra.

 

"We should buy some stuff to get changed into for when we get there. Plus, I'm starving"

 

Bea says and Allie laughs as they park the car up in a free car park and walk hand in hand into the city.

 

"Be careful, babe"

 

Allie warns as they enter a clothes shop. Bea buys a pair of black skinny jeans, black top and brown ankle boots as Allie buys a white top, blue skinny jeans and some white shoes. Bea goes to pay before Allie nudges her in the arm. There are two cops outside, but they don't seem to have seen them. Bea stays wary as she whispers to Allie to act normal as they exit the shop and get back to the car as soon as possible.

 

Bea starts the ignition and takes about fifteen minutes to get to the airport where she parks the car in a free car park before wiping down the inside of the car.

 

"Making sure there's no DNA left"

 

Bea justifies as Allie nods her head and puts the backpack on her back. Bea locks the car and they walk along the pavements to get to the airport before Bea deposits the car keys in the bin.

 

They walk, hands linked, into the airport entrance before going up to the airport entrance. Allie grabs the passports and tickets out and hands them to the woman at check-in.

 

"Can I weigh your bags please?"

 

She asks as Allie gives her the bag that comes in way under the weight limit. The woman doesn't question, luckily for them, as she hands them back their passports and tickets. Bea nods for them to go through security. They go through various x-rays and metal detectors before having to wait an hour,  _finally_ being escorted to get onto the plane. Bea and Allie take their seats that were surprisingly first class, before smiling at each other.

 

The tannoy does all of the safety announcements but Bea is too engrossed in Allie's features as the both of them just smile at each other, knowing they have somehow managed to successfully escape prison and having not been caught yet. All of this is too much for Bea to handle as she simply cannot believe what is in front of her.

 

The plane taxis off the runway before they head up into the air. Allie gets off her seat and practically lays on top of Bea before commanding her to go to sleep. Bea just chuckles as the two of them both fall into sleep once more, exhausted after the events of the last seventy two hours.

 

Bea wakes about fourteen hours into the journey, the long drive having taken its toll and the sleep in the hotel not having done its justice. Allie has just been sat on Bea's lap, staring at her for a long time it seems, and Bea can't help but thank the universe that she has ended up with somebody so loving.

 

"I can't believe we're actually going to live our life now"

 

Bea utters and Allie just laughs at her and swats at her playfully.

 

"We need to get a place to stay though"

 

"We'll get a taxi to the nearest estate agents. Then I can place a deposit and hopefully we'll be able to move in the same day"

 

Allie just smiles as she hugs onto Bea hard. Allie can't believe that they have actually not been caught yet, and it still amazes her. The next two hours fly by and they finally land in Arizona, the United States of America.

 

They get off the plane with the little luggage they had before going through the various security checks before finally being let out of the airport. Bea and Allie are hand in hand, standing outside of the entrance before they both look to each other.

 

"To our new life"

 

Allie says with a big smile. Bea can't help but return it.

 

"To our new life"

 

Bea drags Allie over to a taxi where she finds the address of the estate agents that is the closest. The drive only takes about fifteen minutes, and when they arrive at the estate agents, the man is very pleasant, and he regards them with a nice manner.

 

They both look around the various houses on display at the estate agents where Bea and Allie are driven by him to. It's a three bedroom house with a canal in front of it and it's own private pool. 

 

It only takes them an hour to decide that they want it. Bea puts down a $200,000 deposit on the house and the estate agent gives them the keys. Allie wraps her arms around Bea and they both cry together in earnest.

 

They are  _together._ They are  _free._ They are  _happy._ They are  _soulmates._

 

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

 

Bea asks, wanting to make sure that she was not making Allie sign up to something that she did not want to do.

 

"Yes, I am sure. You'll be with me?"

 

Allie asks as Bea just smiles at her as they look at their new house. She links their pinky fingers together, grinning.

 

"Forever and always"

 

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this preview of the fourth episode.
> 
> I am absolutely fuming; what in the right mind do the writers think they are doing? Do they seriously think Franky and Allie are going to hook up just WEEKS after the "love of Allie's life" dies? I am absolutely torn with the fact how this season is going. Where is the grievance of Bea? The Allie in season four would be crying every day, struggling to get up in the morning, struggling to function without her soulmate. The H1 crew in season four would be discombobulated, struggling to cope with the loss of their loved one, but instead? Allie's play fighting and potentially hooking up with her dead soulmates best mate while Bridget is just being tossed to one side for everything she's done for Franky and the H1 crew are hanging around with Kaz Proctor: the woman who persecuted Bea while she was still alive. What the hell is going on? I'm disappointed so much and if "Frallie" becomes a thing, I think I will not watch the show anymore. The Ballie ship was more than just a TV relationship; it resonated with people so much that sometimes, people just need to be loved, regardless of the labels. They ruined it by killing off Bea, and now they're ruining it by letting the one we have left get it on with her best friend. Nothing says Bea Smith deserved better than her soulmate fucking her best mate weeks after her death. Let's just hope I'm massively overreacting and Bea Smith did not die for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that small cliffhanger there.
> 
> Feel free to add me on Facebook if you wish, I need more friends to talk about Wentworth to!
> 
> Have a lovely week.


End file.
